Earth
250px Primary: Sol Class: M Diameter: 12756 km Mass: 5.974 * 10^24 kg Surface Gravity: 9.81 m/sec^2 Distance from Primary: 1 AU Surface Temperature: +15ºC (average) Rotational Period: 23 hours, 56 minutes Orbital Period: 365.25 days (1.0 years) Earth is the third planet of the Sol System. Astronomical Data Location Sol System, Sol Sector (Sector 001), Alpha Quadrant Name(s) * Sol III * Earth * Erde * Terre * Terra (In the Mirror universe, Earth is consistently referred to as Terra) * Gaia * "The Blue Planet" Moon(s) *Luna (The Moon, Sol IIIa) Further Information Historical Earth is the home planet of the humans (also known as Terrans) and a number of sentient cetacean species. This species has a great racial, cultural, and lingual diversity, compared to other species. The Distant Origin theory postulated by Voth scientist Forra Gegen suggests that his species may also have originated on Earth, long before the evolution of the human race. Earth has fought three major World Wars and numerous smaller wars over its history, the most devastating being its Third World War, which started in 2053, where more than 600 million died and most of the planet's major cities were bombed out of existence. It was during the rebuilding in 2063 that Zefram Cochrane built Earth's first warp ship, the Phoenix, and broke the warp barrier. About 90 years later, Earth's first true starship, the NX class ''Enterprise'', was launched. In 2153, Earth was pre-emptively attacked by the Xindi, using a prototype of the Xindi superweapon, resulting in a total death toll of 7 million people, and the destruction of a large area between Florida and Venezuela. The Xindi were acting on false information given to them by the Sphere Builders that humans would destroy their new homeworld in the future. The Starship Enterprise (NX-01) was dispatched to the Delphic Expanse to identify and eliminate the threat. A much larger version of the weapon was destroyed by Jonathan Archer while approaching Earth. :In an alternate timeline where Jonathan Archer's brain was infected by interspatial parasites, Earth was destroyed by the Xindi superweapon in 2154. (ENT: "Twilight") Earth was one of the founding members of the Federation in 2161 after it had fought a war with the Romulans. Earth became one of the Federation's most important worlds, even so much so that some Klingons claim that the Federation is known throughout the galaxy as a "''Homo Sapiens-only club". Earth has been attacked a number of times since joining the Federation. In 2271 a massive machine life-form called V'Ger tried to establich contact with its creator. It threatened to destroy all life if its demands weren't met. The attack was averted by the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] (Star Trek: The Motion Picture). In 2286 an alien probe of unknown origin wreaked ecological havoc whilst trying to contact an extinct species of whale by transmiting massive amounts of energy into Earth's oceans. In 2373 it nearly fell victim to an attack by a Borg cube, barely held off by Starfleet. The Breen made a psychologically devastating strike on San Francisco and Starfleet Headquarters in the late stages of the Dominion War in 2375. In 2379, the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise]] prevented a potentially devastating attack on Earth by Praetor Shinzon by destroying the Reman Warbird Scimitar. Political In 2113 a United Earth Government was established, uniting all nations of Earth, thereby erradicating any causes of possible war between the nations. In 2150, Australia was the last nation to join this government. Despite the United Earth Government, there are still existing continental organizations like the European Alliance and the African Confederation. However, it is not clear what competences these institutions carry. In 2161, Earth became a founding member of the United Federation of Planets, and evlolved to the de facto centre of the organisation, as it is the location of Starfleet Command, the Federation Council, and the office of the Federation President. Geographical Earth's classification borders on Pelagic, as over 70% of the planet's surface is liquid water. There are several major landmasses and a wide variety of climatic and surface conditions, ranging from tundra to desert. The vast majority of the land surface is temperate or semi-temperate. Mentioned cities and towns: * Berlin * Bozeman * Broken Bow * Carbon Creek * Chicago * Detroit * Dublin * Emden * Glasgow * La Barre * Leningrad * Lisbon * Los Angeles * Marseille * Minsk * New Orleans * New York * Paris * Rio de Janeiro * San Francisco * Sausalito Important structures on Earth include: * Federation Council President's office, Paris * Federation Council, Starfleet Headquarters and Starfleet Academy, San Francisco * Global power distribution, Lisbon